Kanzashi
by Haruyan
Summary: A little glimpse into the relationship between Byakuya and Renji. A bit fluffy, mind you.


Byakuya/Renji is not one of my favorite pairings, I don't even like it. But I wanted to try my hand at something different, and I didn't want it to be like...the regular type of romance you normal see in a fanfiction, I hope I did well.

**Kanzashi**

Sometimes Byakuya lets Renji help him with the keiseikan, because it's really a mess to put it on and take it off. Byakuya claims to never have asked for help with his hair, but that's only because Renji offers his help before he can even ask for it.

Renji's fingers work quickly and expertly on Byakuya's hair.The noble has no idea how he does it but in five minutes his keisenken is perfect on his head.

"You should let me brush your hair once." The noble says.

Renji chuckles and waves his hand dismissively. "It's nothing Taichou." And walks away, thinking that the captain's offer is one of his rare jokes.

It's not actually.

The opportunity comes one day when both taicho and fukutaicho are forced to spend the night filling forms and finishing up papers. Byakuya's keisenkan has already come off and his scarf is less tight around his neck. The office in Byakuya's house is a mess with strewn about papers and ink and brushes. Renji excuses himself to get some tea and Byakuya uses the chance to divest himself of the Captain's coat. Damn this warm summer nights.

When Renji comes back, his flowing red hair is cascading down his back and shoulders, swaying slightly as he walks. Byakuya can't help but stare a little. Renji notices and explains that his tie was too tight just now and he felt better with his hair down. The noble nods at him as he takes the cup from the other's hands before getting back to work.

Three hours later and half the stacks of papers is gone, Renji performs a less ridiculous version of Ikkaku's 'Luck-luck dance' and Byakuya let's himself smile slightly.

"Why don't we take a break now. I'm pretty tired myself," he offers and delights on Renji's childish smile then.

Tea and other snacks are placed between them as they eat in silence, either because they have nothing to say or their mouths are too full to speak.

Finally, Byakuya decides that he won't be a child and will ask directly about it.

"Renji-fukutaicho, may I touch your hair?"

The red-head spurts and almost chokes on the riceballs before looking incredulously at the Kuchiki heir.

"I'm sorry?"

"May I touch your hair, please? Sorry if it's an unusual request. If you're not comfortable you may say no."

"No no! I mean! Yes! I-it's alright...I guess. Not many people ask that..."

Renji brushes a hand against his hair to make sure there's nothing stuck in it before turning around a bit to let Byakuya touch it.

The first touch is painfully shy but soon he begins brushing his fingers through those rich-colored tresses.

"It's...actually quite soft." There a slight tone of envy in Byakuya's voice, but Renji only chuckles a bit.

"I don't do anything special. Just wash and brush it."

The noble continues to brush his fingers through his lieutenant's hair, noticing how it shines sometimes.

"Have you thought about doing your hair in a different style?"

"N-not really...I don't like fancy do's and all. Too painful and complicated."

Renji's eyes begin to droop a little while his captain keeps brushing his hair, beginning to gather up some of the hair on top into a half-ponytail. Tying it up, Byakuya is happy with his creation until Renji slumps forward, completely asleep.

Byakuya is surprised and even the slightest bit insulted, but his eyes soften a bit a at the sight, a smile beginning to tug at his lips.

Gently, he moves him to a laid out futon in the next room. It's not the first time Renji has stayed over to sleep and certainly not the last. Looking at Renji so vulnerable and docile, Byakuya gets an idea and runs to another room, coming back with a box in his hands.

Kneeling next to his lieutenant, the noble allows himself a smile as he opens up the box and takes out a small circle comb. The box contained various kanzashi, hair pieces and ornaments. Byakuya places the piece of lacquered wood in Renji's hair, careful not be too forceful as to wake him. Next, he placed a long pin decorated at the end with a Chinese bell flower. He ads another pin, this one longer and with thin strips of flowers dangling from it.

It makes an interesting sight to see the 6th Division Lieutenant with hair ornaments, but Byakuya thinks he looks rather nice, especially since Renji has such natural luscious hair, fit to be shown off to others.

Quietly, Byakuya walks away from the sleeping man, taking the box with him but leaving the other ornaments still in Renji's hair.

The next morning, Renji wakes a bit confused, when had he gone to sleep? Slowly his memory starts coming back but when he raises a hand to touch his hair, he feels the hair ornaments still there and grows confused again.

Entering the dining room, Byakuya seems disappointed that Renji is taking off the ornaments.

"Good Morning."

"Ah, good morning Taichou..."

Silence grows between them as Renji sits down, the lacquered comb finally off and placed on the table. Before he can even move to take the rest of the pins off, Byakuya raises his voice, sounding a little shy.

"You look good like that..."

Renji stops and look at his Captain as he sips his tea, trying to be inconspicuous. Renji smiles and places the comb back in his hair. It's not often that he or his Taichou would have fun together or even enjoy something together, unlike other captains and lieutenants, so maybe just for today, he'll let Byakuya enjoy himself and enjoy it with him.

"Thank you, Taichou."

**END**

Kanzashi are the Japanese hair ornaments that Japanese women use when they wear a kimono, nowadays you see them mostly on geishas.


End file.
